Loonatics Unleashed: Pride
by pokecharmer007
Summary: Trinity Pride is a young Ligeress who had an inferiority complex and had superpowers. She also caught a certain bunny's eyes. Once she joined the Loonatics, she'll be in for an adventure-packed ride of her lifetime.
1. Trinity's bio

Bio Data

An Intro to my first OC, Trinity Pride the White Ligress. If you don't know what a Liger is, it's a cross between a lion and a tiger so for her, she's a cross between a lion and a white tiger.

* * *

**~Introduction~**

Name: Trinity Pride

Eye Color: Ruby-red

Hair Color: White with light-blue streaks

Appearance: has long hair either down or in a low ponytail. Her bangs are like Lexi's but she has red hair clips pinned in an X. She has white fur with light-blue stripes.

Animal: White Ligeress

**~Powers~**

**Shadow Walker: **Able to travel through shadows no matter how small

**Sonic Scream: **The power to generate highly destructive and deafening sounds of a high amplitude from one's vocal cords and mouth.

**Enhanced Athleticism: **The power to perform acrobatic and gymnastic feats beyond training

**Elemental Manipulation: **The ability to control the elements


	2. Trinity Pride

Chapter 1

* * *

Acmetropolis: a futuristic city in 2772 where humans and Anthropoids lived together in harmony. But one day, a meteor from space strikes Acmetropolis and knocks it completely off of its original axis. However, instead of destroying the planet, the impact of the meteor and its resultant shockwave gives off supernatural cosmic energies that give some inhabitants superpowers while incapacitating others in its wake. Among them are five special Anthros who were given superpowers to combat evil and call themselves "The Loonatics".

Ace Bunny is the adroit and quick-witted, action-driven leader who galvanizes his crew for each mission. His main weapon of choice is a collapsible sword. His power is laser vision that shoots out lasers from his eyes.

Lexi Bunny is the Second-in-Command and cousin of Ace. She possesed tremendous aerial agility and the ability to shoot "brain blasts" from the top of her head with some form of telekinesis.

Rev Runner is the speedster of the team and does everything fast, even the way he speaks is fast. His powers include Sonic Speed, with the ability to run at a velocity of 9983.03, Flight and a built-in mental Global Positioning.

Tech E. Coyote is the super smart genius inventor of the team. He acts as the team's source of various crime fighting gadgets and vehicles, typically as the situation requires. The meteor's energy gifted him with magnetic manipulation powers as well as the ability to regenerate his body after being disintegrated or suffering injury.

Lastly, we have Slam Tasmanian: the group's muscle-bound heavyweight, thanks to his Superhuman Strength. His powers allows him to either shoot out tornadoes or spin so fast that he became a tornado.

That should be all of the members... Wait, I think I'm missing someone. Oh yes, we have one last member to introduce.

And he is... Danger Duck: the spotlight hungry, egoistical member of the Loonatics. He boasts teleportation powers (called a "quantum quack" but simply called "Quacking" by Duck himself) and the ability to toss magical energy spheres (often referred to as "Eggs") that can either usually expose or materialize other things upon explosion. This effect has ranged from creating orange juice, to tar, to large boulders, to simply explosive eggs.

Now that is done, let's get on with our story, shall we?

* * *

In the Far East of the city stood the famous Acmetropolis Music Company, a place where many music were produced and loved by every one in Acmetropolis, even Lexi Bunny. And this is where we'll meet our heroine of this story.

"If I told you once, I told you a thousand times! I WANT MY LATTE HOT!" a man in his early twenties shouted across his office at the attendant boy who had apparently delivered an already cooled down latte drink to him.

No, he's not the hero. I did mention "Heroine", did I?

"I-I'm sorry, sir! But the cafe you told me to go to is a mile away from here and-" the attendant was cut off.

"That is no excuse! I'm demoting you back to props duty! Now beat it!" he then dismissed the boy as he sat back down in his chair and pressed a button on his phone. "Trinity, in my office now!"

Two minutes later, a ligeress with white and blue streaked hair came running into the office. There's our heroine now.

"Yes, sir. Did you call, sir?" the Anthro asked.

"Ah, Trinity, my dear. I want you to go downtown and get me my latte." the director said.

"The usual hot chocolate mocha latte, right? On it!" the ligeress saluted before running out of the office, barely listening to the whispers in the office.

_"Geez, Mr. Mark sure likes Trinity a lot."_ one whispered.

_"Well, she is the fastest in getting the boss his latte without cooling it."_ another replied.

_"I wonder how she does it. I mean, the cafe is almost a mile away from here."_

Trinity sighed as she stopped in a secluded spot and faced the wall before placing her hand on her shadow and closing her eyes. When she opened her ruby-red eyes, she found herself in an alleyway. She checked if the coast is clear before emerging from the dark portal she had came through and walked towards the cafe across her.

As she entered the cafe, she was greeted by her best friend since middle school, Penelope Skylark the Roadrunner, much like one of the Loonatics, Rev Runner but her neck was smaller than his and her head was a bit bigger and rounder. She's about the same height as her and Lexi Bunny and has a brown ruffled spiked bang in the front sticking up but bending down. She had her crested hair in a ponytail, it spiked down in the color indigo. Her tail feathers spiked down also and in indigo too. Her beak was a pale-yellow. She also had large browns eyes, with long lashes.

"Hey, Tri!" Penelope chirped as she saw the feline walking in before zooming out from behind the counter to hug her. "It's so good to see you again."

But unlike Rev, Penelope talks normal instead of talking in hyper speed.

"It's good to see you too, Penelope." the feline Anthro giggled before walking to the counter where the fowl zoomed back in.

"The usual for your boss man?" Trinity nodded and Penelope quickly got to work while the feline looked around the cafe. It then came to her surprise to find the Loonatics hanging in the same cafe as well.

The crimefighting team was her all-time favorite superheroes, especially Ace. She blushed a tint of pink when she saw him smiling and teasing the duck of the team but was snapped out of her daydream when Penelope returned with the drink.

"Thanks, P. See you this weekend!" the feline waved and was about to walk out when Duck appeared in front of her.

"Hey, doll. I was seeing how you've been checking me out just then. And I know you thought how handsome I am, huh?" the duck boasted as Trinity blushed in embarassment but to Duck, he thought it was because she had been busted for catching this ducky eye-candy. The rest of the team had walked over as they shook their heads at Duck's antics. Sometimes he can get so full of himself.

"I-I'm sorry b-but you've mistaken. I-I wasn't-" Trinity stuttered but was cut off when Duck stopped her.

"Say no more, my feline chickity. I would be glad to accept your confession of your love for me but I have my eyes on someone else. It is a shame to break a feline beauty's heart such as yourself." Duck dramatically said.

"Can it, Casanova!" Lexi chastised the bird before turning to the feline anthro. "Sorry about him. He's always like that."

"I can live with that. Besides, I've heard about Danger Duck's... weird behavior so I was expecting something else but that was new." Trinity replied. "I'm Trinity Pride. You must be the Loonatics, right? It's so cool to actually meet you guys face to face. I've always loved your crimefighting adventures."

"Why, thank you, Trinity." Lexi thanked.

Trinity then checked her watch, "I better go. My boss is waiting for his latte and he can get a little cranky if it turns cold."

"We can take you there but where do you work?" Ace asked in his brookyln accent. (I cannot get his accent right so just imagine it.)

"I worked in the Acmetropolis Music Company."

"Isn't-that-on-the-far-east-of-the-city?" Rev said, which trinity nodded.

"I know that place! That's where all the cool music are produced, right? I just love all of their music, especially Melanie Fox! She's a real canine when it comes to pop music!" Lexi squealed.

"I happen to be Miss. Fox's attendant." Trinity said, causing Lexi to go starry-eyed.

"Seriously? No way, I am so jealous! You've got to help me get her autograph!" the bunny was literally bouncing up and down like a kid on sugar rush.

"Well, how about this?" Trinity then opened her leather bag and took out a poster which showed a literally foxy Anthro with wavy burgundy hair and icy-blue eyes in a low V-cut glitter dress. Below the poster is a neat signature of none other than Melanie herself. "Miss. Fox gave these to me so she won't have to bother with giving signatures as she work."

Lexi squealed again as she gratefully accept the poster.

"Tri, you've got 5 minutes left!" Penelope shouted as she pointed to the clock.

"Oh no! I have to get going or Mr. Mark is going to hang my fur on his wall!" Trinity exclaimed as she rushed out of the cafe with Duck and the gang on her tail.

"Hey, wait! Don't you want my autograph!" Duck shouted.

"Why is she going to the west? I though the company is on the opposite way?" Tech questioned.

"Don't know." Ace replied as Duck chased the feline to an alleyway where she mysteriously disappeared. "Someone sure know how to do a disappearing act. Where she go?"

Slam grunted which sounded like "I don't know."

"Loonatics!" a voice spoke and the team headed to a broken billboard whose screen showed a woman who had blonde hair that reached her shoulders, a fair complexion, nice red lips, but her eyes appeared white, and she wore some type of purple suit.

"Hey, Zadavia. What's up?"

"What's up is right. I have detected an unknown spacecraft heading towards Acmetropolis from the sky."

"Spacecraft? Has E.T returned from home?" Duck joked.

"That's what you need to find out, Loonatics. Find out what is their business here. Zadavia Out." the screen then turned blank.

"Alright, gang!" Ace said. "You heard the lady. Let's jet!"

* * *

Trinity sighed as she trudged down her neighbourhood after a long day's work. "At least Mr. Mark didn't skin me alive since I got his hot latte and Miss. Fox didn't snapped at me for not bringing her favorite 'My Thing' magazine since she's so busy with her 'hubby-puppy'." She shuddered as she remembered how the fox Anthro was making kissy noises to her phone. "Ugh, now that is mushy."

The ligeress realized the setting sun and quickly touched a nearby shadow before slipping in. The next thing she know, she was back at her room. Throwing her leather bag on her bed, she quickly fixed dinner, showered and turned on the TV, just in time for the news where a reporter is talking about the recent heroic adventure of the Loonatics. Seems the spacecraft was a space cruise liner for the people of the Zanava Galaxy and had lost control as it plummet towards the city but was stopped by the Loonatics and the cruise liner was back on course home.

Trinity sighed as the camera zoomed in on all of the team members but she mostly centered her eyes on Ace.

"I wonder how life would be if I was with them? Fighting bad guys everyday. Kicking their butts. How I wish I could be like them." she muttered but shook her head out of that daydream. "That's ridiculous. Me? Fight scary bad guys with the Loonatics? Like that'll ever happen." She shut the TV down before heading to bed. But before she even closed her eyes, Zadavia appeared in her room in a bright light before it died down.

"Hello, Trinity Pride."

"H-How did you know my name?" Trinity asked, surprised at her sudden appearance.

"I've known all about you, where you work and how life had been treating you before you gained your powers."

"Wait, you know about my powers?"

"Yes. I have been searching for potential members for the Loonatics since I sensed greater danger in the near future and currently, the team is not ready to face it yet."

"W-Wait, are you saying you want me to join the Loonatics?" Trinity asked in a disbelief tone.

"You're catching on pretty fast."

"B-But I-I can't! I-I'm too meek and I get scared easily! There's no way the team would want me to join! Aren't there other more promising candidates for that spot?"

"There aren't any. You and the Loonatics are the only few who has them. There was one other but she has not awaken to her powers yet so it's too risky for her to join." Zadavia reasoned. Trinity calmed down and thought it over.

"But if I join, what about my job? I need to tell Mr. Mark that I'm quiting and Miss. Fox too!"

"I have already arrange that for you but only if you accept for offer, Trinity."

"Well, since you put it that way... Alright, I'll do it! Besides, it might help with my meekness. I mean, I am a Pride after all!"


	3. Teammate and Powers

Chapter 2

* * *

At the HQ, everyone was doing their usual things. Duck was watching Misty Breeze (or rather drooling), Rev and Tech were causing mischief in the lab with one of Tech's 'babies', Ace was meditating, Lexi was reading a random magazine and Slam was eating the whole table of food, literally. It's been a few days since they last saw the feline ligeress and her sudden disappearing act. Everyone froze and focused as Zadavia's hologram appeared before them. Everything went silent as the woman spoke.

"Loonatics, I am informing you that a new member will be arriving in HQ in a few minutes." she said.

Everyone was shocked to say the least. The last thing they would have expected was a new member. A breakout from jail, a robbery, or maybe even an alien invasion would do but a new member was a complete surprise for all of them.

"Zadavia, are you serious about this? This isn't a joke right?" Lexi ensured, finally getting over her temporary shock.

"It's no joke, Lexi and I'm sure you two will get along fine." Zadavia confirmed, smiling widely.

"You mean it's a girl? Alright!" Lexi cheered. "It's about time! I'm sick of being the only girl in the team. Finally, some girl bonding!"

"I hope you make her feel welcome. Ace, it's your job to teach her everything she needs to know." Ace nodded in confirmation.

"And if I may add, make sure you take good care of her. She has an inferiority complex so she needs a confidence boost."

"Don't worry, Zadavia. I'll take good care of her and make sure Duck doesn't try to scare the daylights out of her." Lexi then glanced at the water fowl who humphed in annoyance.

"Zadavia Out."

After she was gone, Ace finally spoke up, "well, we better get ready for the new arrival."

* * *

More than 15 minutes have passed before Duck had finally lost it.

"Where is she already!" he shrieked.

"Chill, Duck." Ace tried to calm the mallard down.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Duck yelled back at the bunny and was about to continue when he was cut off by a voice.

"I'm sorry I'm late! The traffic is jam so it took a while to get here." the female voice interjected. The Loonatics were looking around the room, trying to find the voice.

"Ok, who said that!" Duck shouted.

"Opps, sorry! I'll be right there!" that's when a pair of hands appeared from the large shadow on the automatic doors before the whole body came through it. The team was surprised: both at the sudden appearnce of the shadow and who their new team mate is.

"Trinity?" Lexi said.

"Nice to see you again." the ligress waved. She looked the same as the first time they met her except she sported the new uniform they're wearing but with blue trimmings and a blue triangle. Her light-blue stripes can be seen clearly against the black suit.

"Wait, you're our new teammate?" the female bunny asked, her tone failing to hide the excitement she's feeling. When the ligress nodded, Lexi squealed before hugging the new girl. "It's so cool to have you, and I finally have a girl-friend to talk to! But why didn't you tell us you have superpowers?"

Trinity sheepishly played with her tail, "Well, it's kind of a long story... but to keep it simple, I didn't want anyone thinking I was a freak than I already am."

The Loonatics all shared a look, knowing what she might have gone through, especially Lexi. The ligress noticed the slight tension in the room and changed the subject.

"Um, is it alright if I go into my room first to unpack?" she asked. Lexi was more than happy to accept as she led the feline down to their rooms. Lexi then showed her the many facilities they have: the training room, the kitchen, the battle simulation room and even their own rooms. Trinity's room is directly beside Lexi's.

"Do you need help to unpack?" Lexi asked.

"No, it's ok. Thanks, Lexi."

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the boys,

"Well, since Trinity is here, I can finally show her how macho I can be!" Duck said before walking out of the lounge with Slam going somehwere. Rev stayed behind with Ace and Tech since he has nothing to do at the moment.

"Hey, chief. How long are you going to drool at Trinity?" Tech teased at their leader. It was apparent to Tech and, probably Lexi, that Ace had developed a crush on the new girl.

"I am not." the bunny denied.

"You sure? I'd seen how you secretly glared at Duck for flirting with her on our first meeting, and how you oogled at her in her uniform. And if I do say so myself, she look beautiful in blue."

"She-is-beautiful-as-if-the-color-blue-seems-to-click-to-her-like-a-jigsaw-puzzle-of-course-she-is-not-a-jigsaw-puzzle-but-it-made-her-stripes-stand-out-even-more!" Ren said. Looking at the corner of his eyes, Tech inwardly smirked at the exact reaction he wanted; Ace glaring at them, though Rev is too busy rambling on to even notice. "Looks to me, somebody has a crush."

"I do not!" Ace shouted at the coyote.

"Do not what?" Lexi asked when she entered the lounge.

"Ace has a crush on Trinity." the coyote blurted. Ace flushed a bit before looking away.

"I knew it!" Lexi exclaimed. "Come on, cousin. I had known you since we can walk and I can read you like an open book so it didn't take long to figure out."

Ace flushed even more, and found the floor very interesting. Then, he realized something, "Yo, Lex. Where's Trinity?"

Lexi rose a brow and smirked, "Why? Missing her already?"

"N-No!" he stuttered. "I was wondering where she is, that's all."

"Don't get your tail in a fluff. She's in her room unpacking."

The boys nodded when Tech thought for a while before asking, "Did you show her the way back here?"

Lexi's mind clicked at that and she groaned. She was so busy showing the new girl around, she had forgotten to show the way back.

"Oh no, I better go find her before she gets lost." But before she could even take a step, a voice spoke from somewhere like before.

"No need." the voice spoke before trinity came down from the ceiling. "I found a shortcut."

"That-was-so-cool-the-way-you-came-floating-down-from-that-shadow-and-how-you-went-through-the-door-like-it-wasn't-there-just-now-that-has-got-to-be-the-coolest-thing-I-had-ever-seen-how-did-you-do-that?"

Trinity managed to catch half of what he had said but seem to understand what he wanted. She looked around the lounge and found the suitable area to disappear into. All she did was leap into the couch's shadow and she appeared behind Tech via his shadow.

"It's one of my powers; I can travel through any shadow no matter how small." she explained before disappearing through Rev's shadow and appearing right where she was. "As long there's a shadow."

"Nice. What else you can do?" Ace asked.

* * *

Trinity stood in front of a large concrete wall, courtesy of Slam bringing it in into the training room. The Loonatics,including Duck who was dragged away from his mirror, stood a distance away from her. You might never know what surprises this newbie might have.

"You might want to cover your ears. Especially Lexi and Tech since Lexi has super hearing and Tech is a canine." Trinity warned. The team was confused but obliged to her request. She nodded, took deep breaths and...

SHRIEK!

It was a good thing Trinity had warned them to cover their ears or their eardrums would burst. Lexi and Tech took extra care to muffle the scream since it's too buzzing for their liking. Once she stopped, all that's left of the concrete was nothing but pebbles.

"Wow, that's some shriek." Lexi said as the guys dug their earwax out. "When did you learn that?"

"I found out about this particular power just about three months back. I was in the recording room, doing paperwork and one of the workers accidentally stepped on my tail, and the mic was on so... let's just say the insurance company couldn't cover the damage." she sweatdropped at that particular memory. The directors practically fainted when they saw the many zeros to repair the damage.

"Anything else you want to show us?" Ace asked.

She giggled, "That... would be a surprise. I can't give out too many secrets but you'll get to see them soon."


	4. Loonatics on Ice

Chapter 4

* * *

Weeks has passed since Trinity joined the gang and the ligress was having a ball of a time. The jobs they had were quite simple: stopping bank robbers, foiling another master plan, and such. Right now, the Loonatics are having a relaxing day. Ace is meditating with Trinity sitting nearby reading a novel. Tech is busy tinkering his gadget just beside her while Rev had gone out to buy pizza. Duck is... busy thinking of a new name for himself, while Lexi and Slam went off somewhere.

Trinity then realized the temperature got a little bit colder when Rev came back with the pizza, the door was opened to let in the chilly wind in.

"Now that is cold." Tech said as he shivered. Tech took a bite out of his pizza and seemed to have a hard time chewing it_. _Trinity placed her book away and saw the pizza was frozen solid.

'Strange. It's summer so why would it be so freezing cold?' she thought.

"Where'd you get it? Iceland?" Tech asked Rev.

"Actually-no. I-just-picked-it-up-from-a-pizza-joint-downtown-which-I-must-say-is-abnormally-cold-for-this-time-of-year-but-if-you-really-like-the-pizza-they-have-last-time-I-could-go-back-and-get-some-and-be-back-at-4.2-seconds-but-of-course-it's-just-an-estimation-because-you'll-never-know-about-traffic." With that, Tech chucked his remaining pizza into Rev's mouth.

"That was one of those questions that didn't require an answer." Tech said as he poked the pizza. Then he turned to Ace.

"Hey, Ace." he called. Ace opened one eye to glance at them.

"On it, Tech" he said then used his laser vision to melt the ice covering the pizza.

"Extra crispy. Pizza, duck?" Tech said.

"Are you kidding? I've already had my protein shake. It's vitally important to maintain a superhero physique because you can't be flabby when you're the Duckinator!"

"But didn't you call yourself super duper duck just yesterday?" Trinity said, causing Ace and Tech to snicker.

"Yeah. Well, it wasn't quite rolling off the tongue. Besides, I need a name that will fit on the costume."

"How about... duck?" Ace said. Duck stared at him in annoyance.

"Very funny." he said sarcastically. Just then, the doors opened and Lexi came dancing into the room, literally. She took off her earphones and stared at Tech who was munching on the pizza.

"Tech, did you order more than one pie?" she asked.

"No, why?"

"Cause Slam is in the house." as if on cue, Slam came in, practically half frozen. They all stared at him in bewilderment.

"Yeah, frozen stiff." Trinity said before helping the big lug out of his cold prison.

A familiar beep was soon heard and Zadavia's hologram appeared.

"Loonatics, we have a problem." Ace walked over to the window and rubbed of some of the ice that had gathered on it.

"You got dat right, Zadavia, I'd say we've got a serious problem." Outside, the city of Acmetropolis is literally freezing over, most have already been covered in ice. They then took a seat around Zadavia's hologram: Trinity sat between Ace and Tech, Lexi at Tech's side, and beside her was Duck. On Ace's other side was Rev and next to Rev was Slam.

"So what's the situation, Zadavia? Cause it's certainly not the temperature." Trinity said. A picture appeared in a giant screen next to us, showing a giant iceburg floating on the sea near the harbor.

"So far, nobody can tell where this iceburg came from. I don't have to tell you what will happen if the temperature keeps dropping." Zadavia explained.

"I knew it, we're gonna loose cable again." Duck said.

"Actually, we're on a verge of living in another ice age." Trinity corrected.

"Exactly." Zadavia said.

"Oh great, those winter sweaters make me look chubbo." Lexi said.

"When the meteor hit Earth, your superpowers were the only after effect, this iceburg could be related." Zadavia added.

"I tink we can handle one iceboug." Ace said.

"Acmetropolis is counting on you to take care of this. Zadavia, Out."

"When she goes out, where does she go? The movies?" Lexi asked with Trinity shrugging. Ace turned to Tech.

"Tech, we'll need some toys to melt this ice cube."

"Excuse me, chief. They're not toys. They're persisian handcrafted alloid instruments." Tech argued.

"We'll take those too. But first, the toys."

* * *

After being equipped with Tech's retrofire master blaster, the gang got onto their jetpacks and flew out of Hq with Rev flying on his own. It didn't take long for them to see the iceburg into view.

"Would-you-look-at-that-thing-its-got-to-be-the-biggest-iceburg-I've-ever-seen! I've-seen-some-doozies,do-you-think-we-should-put-some-more-juice-in-the-blasters? Not-that-I-have-your-expertise-or-anything-but-that-is-one-giant-" Rev was cut off when Trinity yelled.

"Rev, watch out!" Luckily, Rev was able to pull up before he hit the iceburg.

"Ok, what wiseguy move Mt. Everest?" Tech said.

"Alright, snow cones for everyone. Set blasters on thaw." As Ace said this, the Loonatics took out their blasters and shot at his signal.

But no matter how long they tried, the blasters didn't make a dent.

"Ok, cease fire! Cease fire!" They stopped shooting as they landed onto the ground.

"How could my retrofire master blasters not work?" Tech sounded disappointed.

"No worries, Tech. There's always plan B." Ace replied. "You're on, Slam buddy."

At that, Slam spun around the huge ice, causing heat from the spin to readily melt the ice.

"What did dis guy have for breakfast, huh?" Ace said.

The idea worked as the ice was melting steadily and the temperature rose.

"Chipping ice isn't a superpower!" Duck said. "Quacking is a superpower. Observe."

Trinity knew how this would turn out but before she could warn the mallard, Duck accidentally quaked himself inside the ice which Slam eventually melted. The temperature was back to 70 degrees.

"Good guys: one, mudda nature: not'in!"

Trinity felt uneasy at this as she sensed something in the wind, as if telling her this isn't over yet.

"Wait, Ace. Something tells me this isn't over yet." she warned.

Just then, the ice began to crack and the Loonatics managed to get away but when the ice cleared, it revealed Viking ship. The ship's doors opened and giant viking robots came out. They were all holding giant mallets and swords.

"Boy, are you guys lost." Just then, a larger yet different-looking viking landed in front of them. "What's up, doc?" Ace said.

"I am Gunnar!" the viking said.

"Gonna what? Go to a viking convention at the civic center?"

"No, we are here to take over your world!"

"You know, you frosted flakes might as well go back to where you came from, because this is a no invasion zone."

"We will conquer your world by any means necessary!"

"No you won't."

"Yes we will."

"No you won't."

"Yes we will."

"Yes you will."

"No, we won't conquer your world!"

"Have it you're way." The giant viking growled in frustration.

"I will enjoy crushing you, rabbit!" Then he swung his sword at Ace, which he was able to dodge.

"Oh ya, like dat's ever gonna happen." Then Ace pulled out a sword and they began to fight. Ace eventually landed in front of his team.

"I can keep this up all day." he said.

"Taste my cold steel!" Gunnar pushed a button on his sword and the blade began to glow a bright blue. "Time to chill out, bunny!" He shot it at Ace, but he used his laser blast to counter it. The other vikings eventually joined in and slammed their giant mallets, turning the ground to ice.

"Their weapons seem to be charged by a subzero hypotherma liquid solidification energy that when fired can freeze-"

"Yeah, I got that part figure out!" Ace cut him off. Trinity yelped when she slipped onto the ice behind her and accidentally traveled into the shadows. When she resurfaced, she saw duck 'Quacking' out of the ice prison the vikings had put them in.

"Trinity, what are we gonna do? The vikings got the team in ice and we're the only ones left!" Duck then caught himself before sweet-talking. "Since we're the only ones out, what say we do a duo team?"

"Not now, Duck." Trinity said, not listening to what he had said. "We have to free the others." she thought for awhile before making up her mind. "Duck, stand back." she said as she concentrated heat energy into her hands.

"Why?"

"Unless you want to be roasted duck." her hands then caught on fire as her eyes blazed blue before shooting the flames onto the ice, increasing the temperature and successfully melting the ice. "Guys, you alright?"

"Nice save there, Tri." Ace said. "But what did you do?"

Trinity played with her tail again, something the team had seen whenever the ligress gets nervous or embarassed, "it's another of my powers. I can control the elements of nature like water, fire, earth, electricity, wind and ice. But I didn't get around to use them much."

"Cool." Lexi said when a familiar beep was heard.

"Dat sounds like Zadavia's ring." Lexi approached the machine and pressed a button.

"Hello?" Zadavia's hologram appeared before us.

"I guess you know by now that these are no ordinary vikings."

"Yeah, dey don't even sound scandinavian." Ace said.

"I believe the iceburg slipped through one of the interdimensional portals that opened up after the meteor hit. These mutant techno vikings must have been frozen inside during an ice storm in their own dimension. But now that they're here in Acmetropolis and have been released,"

"They can freeze and paralyze the world so it's easy for them to take over!" Trinity said in realization.

"Precisely. But right now, you have bigger problems." Before they knew it, they were flung back. The ground they were standing on was now covered in ice.

"I didn't get the last part, what are the bigger problems?" Duck said. The ground began to rumble and they looked up to see the viking ship, shooting ice blasts at them but they moved out of the way just in time. The head turned and shot ice at other parts of the city.

"When did they got back onto their boat?" Trinity asked.

"Maybe they didn't want to miss the dinner show. Gunnar on ice! Let's jet!"

"Right! Ready team? 1... 2... 3!" Duck said, acting like he's the leader but the jetpacks didn't do anything but cough out smoke.

"The ice must've short circuited our jetpacks." Ace said. "No worries. Got a backup plan, Tech?"

"Glad you asked." Tech whipped out a remote and seven motorcycles appeared into the scene. They each got onto one motorcycle and rode off as the motorcycles transformed into flying vehicles. The vikings spotted them and began shooting again. The Loonatics circled around the ship, avoiding the ice rays. Trinity was thinking about something before flying beside Lexi.

"Lexi, I've got a plan but I need you guys to distract the vikings long enough for me to get close."

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Just something. I'm going in!" Trinity flew off before Lexi could say anything. She rode the vehicle down in front of the head while the vikings were busy shooting at the others before gaining attention herself. The head glowed the icy-blue as her eyes blazed blue. The head then shot the blast at her.

"Trinity!" Ace shouted as he rode the bike towards her but stopped when the blast stopped midway.

"Now have a taste of your own medicine!" Trinity said as she willed the ice to fire back to the cannon, freezing it.

"Nice work, Tri!" Ace said. The ligress smiled.

"Loonatics, unite!" he yelled. They flew to one direction and out of the vikings' line of sight. Then out of the fog was the motorcycle-turned boat. Ace stood at the front, Trinity on his right and Lexi on his left. Duck was seated by Tech, who was driving, Slam and Rev were standing somewhere at the back.

"Tech, you've outdone yourself." Ace said.

"You can say, I'm a genius." the coyote replied.

"Launch the torpedo!" Tech pushed a button and the torpedo was unleashed but it didn't hit the mark when the ship suddenly rose up, letting the torpedo pass. Slam grumbled something. "Yeah Slam, didn't see that one coming. Flying vikings?" Ace turned to Tech.

"They won't be flying for long." Tech replied. Ace grinned and cocked a brow at the coyote. Wings slid out from the side of the ship and they were in the air once more. Flying over the ship, Ace told Tech to take it out. though the mechanism didn't budge, so Slam grabbed the explosives and dropped them over the viking ship.

"Anchors away." Lexi said as the bombs did their job. The ship crashed into the water.

"I love those 'xplosions." Ace said as we watched the ship crash.

* * *

"With deir ship down, do you tink da big freeze is over, Tech?" Tech took off one of the Techno viking's head.

"All their power seems to be coming from the horns on these helmets." he said pointing the the horns.

Trinity looked around the ship, "Does anyone feel like this ship is deserted?"

"Well-let's-have-a-look.-All-clear-for-all-clear-at-starbor-port-bow-one-of-the-vikings-here-and-no-spitrods." Rev said, checking every inch of the boat. He came back and shook his head.

"So where'd they all go?" Lexi asked.

"Foist we see 'em, now we dont. Dis game of battleship was all a distraction. Hey Rev, can you get me a reading from dem nutjobs?" Rev's eyes glowed and a hologram was displayed from the triangle on his chest.

"They're heading for the planetary powergrid." Trinity stated. "That must be what Zadavia was trying to tell us."

"If they freeze the city's powercore-" Tech started

"Then the whole planet will have one bad case of frostbite." Lexi finished.

* * *

As they speak, the vikings were already at the powergrid and froze the powercore, shutting down the city as the Loonatics flew over there. The powercore was almost completely frozen when the Loonatics greeted them.

"What's up, hornheads?" Ace said.

"FREEZE THEM!" the leader viking ordered and his cronies took them on.

"You picked the wrong planet to invade, pally!" Ace said.

Trinity was against two of the vikings as their mallets shot their ice blast at her but she smoothly dodged them, "Got to be quicker than that!" she let loose a sonic scream, short circuiting them before two others joined in. She turned to Tech who was busy trying to power the core up before looking back at the vikings. An idea struck her before rushing to Tech.

"Tech, I've got a plan." she whispered the plan to Tech.

"But that's crazy!" he exclaimed.

"Any other options?" she asked before firing her flames at a viking. "I'll be fine. You reprograme the helmets while I do the charging. I'll buy you some time." she said before letting loose another sonic scream at another incoming viking. Tech got to work as the others got the other croonies busy with Gunnar fighting Ace. Tech was done when Gunnar slammed onto the powercore and Trinity took the opportunity to take the helmet from Tech. The bolts directed themselves to her as she used her own electrical powers to draw the others to her before using her tail to touch the main powercore.

The result was the vikings short circuited and the power back on. Trinity sighed in relief as the bolts stopped coming before throwing the helmet away. She turned to congratulate Tech but found him in ashes.

Oops, she forgot to tell him to stand away or else being hit by the shockwaves.

* * *

"So you're practically immune to being shock by electricity because you control the element, right?" Lexi asked after they had gotten back from the mission for a well-deserved rest.

"Yep, I also can attract any electrical charges within a hundred meters radius. That's why I told Tech to leave the charging of the powercore to me since I can withstand the shock." Trinity replied. "Though I forgot to tell him to stand back."

Lexi and Trinity were sitting in the bean bags, reading a magazine and novel respectively. Ace is meditating, Duck is busy with his name again, Rev was playing air hockey with himself while Tech was sitting in another bean bag with the pizza pie in front of him. The smell had gotten into the ventillation and a certain tasmanian devil had unfortunately smelt it.

"Pizza!" the group looked towards the door where Slam came in in a tornado, heading straight for the pizza. But Tech's new invention headed for Slam and clamped his mouth shut.

"Ah, ah, ah, Slam." Tech said.

Then, Zadavia's hologram appeared.

"Loonatics, I just had to personally say to each and everyone of you: job well done. The iceage is averted, the mutant techno vikings destroyed and Acmetropolis is safe. Thanks to you Ace, Rev, Trinity, Lexi, Slam, Tech. Good work team, Zadavia Out." Everyone looked at Duck.

"That's it? How could she forget me? I was standing right here!"

"Don't worry Duck, you were fantastic!" Trinity said, trying to lighten his mood.

"Oh ya, heroic." Ace added, only he was being sarcastic. Duck pushed Ace aside and pressed a button that activated Zadavia's hologram.

"Yes?"

"Hello, Ms. Zadavia? Duck here. I was wondering, did you forget something?"

"Yes, I suppose I did." Duck looked smug at this. "No more memos about changing your name. Danger Duck is simple and easy to remember. Request denied." With that, her hologram disappeared. Duck looked crestfallen. Ace came over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, at least its better dan what she used to call you."

"Fine. Danger Duck, I can live with that." Duck said.

"Good, cause we like it too."


	5. Attack of the Fuzz Balls

Chapter 5

* * *

Trinity focused her sights on the robots that had surrounded her, her ruby-red eyes blazing blue, ready for any attacks. Then, the first robot charged at her with a laser sword which she countered by using her sonic scream. It blasted almost half of the robots away before her hands glowed an earthy-brown and the earth around them moved like an earthquake. Soon, floating jagged rocks came raining down on the robots, impaling some. She slipped into the shadows before reappearing behind a robot and kicking it from behind.

But her back was exposed to the mecha behind her and was about to land a strike when they stopped moving.

"Good work there, Trinity." Ace said as the area soon disappeared with the robots. Trinity plopped down to the ground in exhaustion. "Though you need ta be more careful on where you go do a disappearing act." he said before holding out a hand.

She nodded before gratefully accepting the hand to pull her up, "Ok, I'll be careful. And thanks for the training, Ace."

"No prob."

It wasn't long until Lexi entered the room, holding a puffball. She was cuddling the little creature in her arms.

"Hey, look what I got." She held it out for Ace and Trinity to see.

Ace then caught Slam, who was also at the door, mistakened the puffball for food and lunged at it. Lexi took it out of the way just in time, Trinity and Ace dodged the incoming tasmanian, making Slam hit a huge ray gun instead and landing on a tool box.

"Whoa, no eating my pet!" The huge gun swirled around, accidentally knocking Tech over. The poor coyote layed upside down, the ray closing in on his butt. Tech yelped, but fortunately, the plug came off and the ray stopped. The coyote sighed in relief.

"What's that? You bought a new cotton tail?" Ace asked.

"No, it's a fuzz-z. Oh c'mon, biopets are only the coolest trends ever in Acmetropolis." she replied.

"Oh, I heard about them! They're very trendy this season and it can turn into whatever you want it to be: a glove, a chocker, a cuddlewalker." The pet transformed as Lexi demonstrated. Ace just looked thoughtful.

"Hold it right there, sister!" Duck's voice was heard from the doorway. Lexi turned to look at him. Then, Duck moved to stand in front of Lexi and snatched her fuzz-z.

"How did you get a hold of one of these anyway? My fuzz-z's been on back order for weeks. Are you sure this isn't supposed to be... mine?" he said and tried to get it out of Lexi's reach as she tried to take the fuzz-z from Duck. Slam was on his other side and tried to take it as well. Duck held it away from Slam, right in front of Lexi. Lexi took back the fuzz-z.

"Back off Duck. Zozo is mine." Lexi said.

"Zozo?" Duck snickered. Suddenly, a screen appeared and Zadavia spoke.

"You are not going to believe this one, Loonatics. But there's a situation in South Acmetropolis that requires your special attention." They all gathered to listen. "A residential zone in the fourth quadrant seems to have a giant spider problem."

"Didn't dey just spray for giant spiders last week?" Ace said.

"This family barely escaped with their lives." Zadavia added.

"Species? Origin?" Tech asked.

"Unknown and unknown."

"Forget where it came from, where's it going? It's not coming here is it?" Duck said, clearly terrified.

"The idea was for you to go there, Danger Duck." Zadavia replied. Duck looked about ready to wet himself. He gulped.

"Must we?"

"I'll transfer coordinates and transit. Zadavia Out"

"She gets to go out, and we get to battle mutant spiders. Nice. Let's jet!"

* * *

The Loonatics were at the launch pad, getting ready. Tech and Duck were the first one's out, followed by Slam and Rev. Lexi, Ace and Trinity were getting ready to fly, when they heard soft purring. Ace grabbed Lexi's right up to reveal her fuzz-z.

"Eh, maybe lose da wristband, Lex." Lexi took her arm back.

"I don't wanna leave her here by herself. She can be our mascot!" Lexi suggested.

"How about, no." Ace said before flying off.

Lexi mumbled 'fine' and took Zozo from her arm.

"Ace is right, Lex. She could get hurt while we're out there." Trinity said. "But don't worry. I'm sure she'll be fine here. We'll just finish the mission as quickly as possible and we'll be back before we know it."

Lexi smiled. "Thanks, Tri. You go on ahead. I'll catch up to you."

The ligress nodded before doing a running start and took off to catch up with the others. But she didn't know that Lexi had other plans in mind.

* * *

"Alright, according to Zadavia's readings, we should be able to spot the itsy bitsy spider right about... now." Ace said as a giant spider crashed its way out of a building.

"Whoa, look at that thing. It has three, wait, four, five legs!" Just as Duck said this, the spider's leg swung at him and sent him flying.

"Uh, make that six legs!" Trinity said. Slam landed and pulled on one of the creature's legs. And the thing squashed slam to the ground. Rev dived for Slam, picking him up before the thing could step on him. A giant crack spread throughout the road which spread towards the bridge.

"Eh, slight problemo" Ace said.

"Gross, can I get the day off?" Lexi said.

"Heroes don't get the day off, it's rescue time! Slam, let's give our friend a little help, what do you say?" Slam activated his jetpack and began to pull the monster towards the bridge. Rev flew around it, trying to keep it distracted.

"Slam, keep it steady!" Trinity called as she flew towards the other creature's legs and her eyes blasted out ice beams, freezing it firmly to the ground. The other four legs tried to swipe at them, but Slam gave a hard punch, slamming the spider to the side of the bridge. Ace, Lexi and Tech were now pushing the bridge downwards, Ace calling for them to clear out as the bridge fell to the bottom. But when the smoke cleared, they had astunning discovery.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me. How did he get otta dere?" Ace said as they landed on the bridge cage where the spider supposedly should be.

"Very impressive. Itsy bitsy go bye bye." Lexi added.

"There's gotta be an explanation." Tech said, looking rather frustrated.

"Oh man, I don't believe it!" Duck's voice brought out full attention to him. He had found a brown fuzz-z and named it Wonderfluff. He walked over to the others and was about to brag about his new sidekick when Ace snatched the fuzz-z from his hands.

"Huh. Big spider beast pulls a disappearing act and we find a-hard-to-get-biopet in its place. What are da odds?"

"Hmm, four million, twently seven thousand and eight hundred sixty-seven to one." Tech answered.

"Way too high to be a coincidence." Trinity asked, staring at the ball of fluff suspiciously.

"You're not trying to pin this on Wonderfluff, are you?" Duck said.

"Until we come up wid sometin' better, yeah." Ace placed the fuzz-z in a tube. Then a purring was heard and Lexi walked a distance away to pull out Zozo and it jumped out of her hand. Then it jumped inside Duck's jetpack compartment, along with Wonderfluff.

"Sorry, guess they like me better. Now I have two superhero sidekicks, how cool is that?" Duck stated rather truimphiantly. Ace scowled at Lexi.

"You had to bring the fuzz." Lexi gave a sheepish smile and shrug in return.

"There's a party goin' on in your backpack." Trinity said as they heard the two fuzz-z squeaking inside.

"Oh, I never go out without some chocolate ab inducer bars. They must be really hungry." Duck pulled out the two fuzz from his backpack, but suddenly yelped in pain and dropped them. The fuzz-z then began to undetgo a transformation as spikes grew, their teeth became sharper and legs sprouted out. The giant spider was back. And there are two of them this time.

"I'm not sure Wonderfluff has had all his shots. Anybody wanna buy a biopet cheap?"

"Duck!" Ace yelled.

"What?" Duck turned around in time for the spider to swipe at him, sending him flying while the others ducked for cover. The creatures tried to take another swipe at the team, but they scattered. Wonderfluff slammed Ace into the wall.

"Smack down by a fuzzball? You realized, of course, this means war!" He got into a fighting stance. "Hit it Loonatics!" He was about to attack when Lexi grabbed his hand, stopping him from attacking. Slam tried to attack Zozo, but she grabbed him. The tornado Slam was emitting gathered rocks and smacked the fuzz. Trinity used this chance to control the rocks to cage Zozo but as she did this, she didn't see Wonderfluff behind her and got the price she had to pay for.

"Myeow!" she yelped when Wonderfluff took a bite on her tail before swinging her around like a rag doll. "Guys! Some! Help! Please!"

Then, Wonderfluff clutched its head and shrunk to its original size, Zozo following soon after. Slam then caught Trinity as she fell.

"Nice catch, Slam." she thanked as she was set down on her feet before checking her tail.

"Nasty bite." Ace said at the fuzz-z saliva covered tail before turning to the biopets. "What's gotten into dese powderpuffs?"

"Something powerful." Zadavia appeared on one of the billboards on top of a building.

"Powerful, but easy to get a hold of." Ace said as they flew up to the billboard where Zadavia was.

"Good point, Ace. The boy with the first fuzz-z fed it a whole stash of chocolate candy before going to bed." she added.

"And our fuzzies ate Duck's chocolate!" Lexi said in realization.

"Prof. Zane's laboratory is located in the seventh quadrant. Just east of the industrial center." Zadavia said.

"He better have a cure for their sweet tooth because Acmetropolis is swarming with them." Trinity said.

"It-is-gonna-take-a-miracle-to-grab-all-these-fuzz-z's-I-can-grab-a-half-of-them-but-we're-gonna-need-something-really-amazing-to-get-the-rest-of-them" Rev said.

"I bet Tech has a few toys we can use." Ace said.

* * *

The plan was for Tech, Slam, Rev and Ace to gather the biopets in Acmetropolis while Trinity, Lexi and Duck go to Doctor Zane to warn him about his greatest creation. Though, it didn't seem to worry him at all after he was told of the situation.

"Chocolates are not the only things they crave. They also like ducks and rabbits, and guess what? It's feeding time!" the crazy doctor laughed as his fuzz spiders headed right for them, only they seem to go after Trinity instead.

"Why are they chasing me!" she shouted as she slipped into the shadows again before reappearing far away from the hungry creatures.

"Oh, did I forget to mention they mostly favor... felines?"

"Obviously, no." Trinity let loose another sonic scream, causing the fuzz spiders to cringed in fear so they stood far away. "I'm not your average feline. I'm a hybrid called a liger and you wouldn't like a mixed meal."

Then, the wall crumbled as a jet appeared at the hole in the wall where the rest of the Loonatics hopped out in time for the doctor to make his getaway and pulled a lever that released more fuzz-z, surrounding them.

"Oh dear me, what kind of host have I been? Would anyone care for some chocolate?" he said as he pulled another lever, releasing a truck load of chocolates into the vicinity. "The effects are temporary but the more they eat, the longer they last."

Rev and Slam got right to work as they cleared most of the sweets out but Zozo, Wonderfluff and some other fuzz-z had their dose of sweets and transformed. Trinity was grabbed by Zozo along with Tech and Lexi who were grabbed by two other. Trinity gasped in horror as Zozo made the move to put her into its mouth.

"Somebody, help!"

"Not so fast, fuzzball!" Ace did a jump kick to its face and it toppled, causing it to drop Trinity in the process. "No catnip for you." he said as he caught Trinity into his arms. "You alright, Tri?"

"I'm fine. Thanks to you, I won't have to become spider chow." Trinity joked before turning serious when the mad scientist made a run for it. The ligress grabbed his hand, making the bunny blushed, before slipping them both into the shadows. Ace then used his laser vision to blast the remote away from the doctor's reach after they reappeared in front of him while Trinity froze his legs so he won't run off. She grabbed the remote which was conveniently dropped beside her and pushed a button, stopping all mind controls on the fuzz-z and reverting them back to normal.

"My babies!" Zane exclaimed.

"Time for a trip to prison, Doctor Zane." Trinity said.

* * *

After the mad doctor was safely locked away in prison, the Loonatics released every single fuzz-z back to where they came from. The last ones were Zozo and Wonderfluff but Zozo was a little reluctant to go, and Duck didn't want to give up his either. After the goodbyes were said, Tech activated his communicator and Zadavia's hologram appeared.

"Congratulations, Loonatics. Thanks to your efforts, Prof. Zane's neferious operation has been shut down. Take the rest of the day off, you deserve it. Zadavia Out!"

"You know, fuzz-z's are so over. I've already moved on to the next big thing. Take a look at this!" He then pulled out a box with little toys in them.

"A look at what?" Lexi asked as they crowded around Duck.

"Oh, a little hamster playhouse." Ace said.

"No, a little flea circus!" Duck argued. Lexi moved to get a closer look.

"I don't see any fleas."

"Looks like there's a whole in the box." Tech added.

"Oh great! So where are the fleas?" A few seconds passed when Duck yelped in pain and scratched his butt.

"Found them." Trinity giggled.


	6. The Cloak of Black Velvet

Chapter 6

* * *

It's a long and dull day in the Loonatics HQ as Trinity is sitting on the couch, reading magazines with Slam sitting on her left stuffing his face.

"Slam, slow down or you'll choke." Trinity lightly scolded the tasmanian who nodded and grumbled a sorry.

Duck was on his other side, fiddling with his cell.

"Hello? Superhero Costume Discount Warehouse? I've been trying to place an order. Hel- Hello?" Duck said through his phone, while trying to ignore Slam's messy eating habits. "Please, Slam. I'm trying to hear!" Duck said. "Ah, there you are. I'd like to order the perforated swayed superhero's cape in robin's egg blue?" There was mumbling on the other line before Duck leaped from his seat and landed right next to Slam.

"Duck, you've been on the phone for the past few hours. Exactly what are you doing?" Trinity asked curiously.

"Just trying to jazz things up a bit, give the costume a little flare, stand out more in front of the boss lady."

"But wouldn't a cape get in the way?"

"Trinity, my dear. You have a lot to learn in the hero business." Duck said. At that moment, Ace and Lexi entered the room seconds later.

"He's so into the meditating thing." Lexi gestured to Tech who was on Ace's meditation pad.

"Ever since I showed him how to do it, not'in destoibs him." Ace said.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Ace." Trinity said while Duck was still fiddling with his phone.

"This is ridiculous! It's the 28th century! We've got jetpacks, hovercrafts, computer synchronized latte makers, but I still can't get a good cell signal from the 134th floor!" To prove his point, Duck set his ringer off, causing Tech to jump slightly. The team expected him to shout at the mallard but he calmly turned to him.

"Duck, shut that ringer off."

"At least the ringer works, the rest of it is junk."

"Have some respect. I'm clearing my mind here." Tech said.

"Please, you'd need a hazmath team to clear the junk out of your head, Tech." At that moment, his phone rang. He answered it, but all he met was a dial tone.

"That's it, I've had it! No more technology for me. From now on, I do everything the old fashion way."

"Yeah right!" Lexi said.

"No phone? No VMP-3 Music Blaster 5000?" Trinity asked.

"And no high tech weapons?" Ace finished.

"Who needs 'em? My bare hands are lethal weapons." He said, conjuring up his fire eggs

"You couldn't go one low tech week without high tech stuff." Tech said.

"Oh ho ho, really? Well I'm not you, Mr. Techno Geek." Duck retorted. Ace and the girls backed away a couple of steps as Tech stood, making him taller than Duck.

"Make you a bet. If you can go through one week, I'll buy you that new cape myself. And if not, you buy it for me."

"I want the matching, knee high boots." Duck pointed out.

"No problem."

"You're on, mister!" They both shook on it.

"By the way, I'm a 13... wide" Duck glared at him.

"This is definitely not going to end good." Trinity said.

"On Duck's part." Lexi added.

* * *

The Loonatics were all seated in their usual spots around Zadavia's hologram after hearing the usual beep of help.

"Gather around, Loonatics. We have a major crisis, besides Duck's costume requests." she announced. "Begin the holographic imaging feed."

The screens around them showed videos of recent break ins.

"Moments ago, someone calling herself 'Black Velvet' stole the Acme Dopolis 5 Radar System."

"That system directs all air and space traffic in and out of Acmetropolis." Tech stated.

"So much for my weekend getaway to Acme Pulco." Lexi sighed.

"I'm afraid it gets worse. They've also taken the Acme Super Computer." Zadavia stated.

"That's the most advanced system on the planet! I should know, I built it for them." Tech said to Slam.

Duck stood up from his seat as this was said. "See what happens when you rely on technology? Utter chaos!" he sat back down. "I'm so going to win this bet."

Zadavia was about to chatise the mallard but someone unexpected beat her, "Duck, enough about the bet and pay attention! One more word out of you, and I don't mind helping you keep a stiff beak" Trinity growled at him. He shrunk back in his seat muttering a 'yes, maam'. The team were shocked at the ligress's sudden change in personality, even Zadavia.

"Thank you, Trinity." Zadavia thanked after getting over her initial shock. "I'm uploading security footage now." Zadavia said, and the pictures on the screen changed to recorded security videos.

"Get us a closer shot of those raiders, Tech." Ace asked, and Tech did as followed. Suddenly, Black Velvet passed the screen. Slam grumbled as if he had just seen a super model.

"She's not that pretty." Lexi said.

"Nah, he's right. She's hot."

"Keep your eyeballs in your head." Trinity warned him and he flinched. Lexi smikred a bit before they turned back to the footage.

"Attractive or not, she's bad to the bone and you have to figure out what she's up to. Good luck, Loonatics. Zadavia, out."

"Alrighty gang, let's jet!"

* * *

Before the team headed out in their jet, they took the time to question the ligress.

"Hey, Tri. What's up with you?" Lexi asked her best girlfriend.

"Yeah, you-seem-pretty-snappy-just-now." Rev said.

"Sorry, guys. I think it has to do with Black Velvet. By now, you should know I can control the elements, right? Well, that lady is literally darkness and for that particular element, I can easily be irritated and snappy even though I'm not using it. I think the angrier I become, the stronger my darkness power can be." Trinity theorized.

"Fascinating."

"So that's means until we beat Miss gloom-and-doom, we'll be seeing Snappy Trinity?" Duck said.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No, ma'am..." the mallard shrunk.

As the team got into the jet, Ace took the controls and flew to one direction.

"Uh, Ace? Aren't we going the wrong way? The space port is east." Lexi pointed out.

"Yeah, but we're goin' where de action is. Checkout da skyline, just like it was before da foist attack." he replied. True to his words, dark clouds floated above the Acme Tech University.

"That's right over the Acme Tech University."

"Which is the homeland of geeks, dweebs and brainiac nerds." Duck insulted.

"Really, Duck? I'll have you know I have a friend who studies in that University, and she is not any of the above mentioned." Snappy Trinity chatised.

"We better finish this mission fast! I don't think I can take it!" Duck said.

"Does dis puppy have a hyper drive?" Ace said and pushed the controls forward, making the ship speed up. "I'll take dat as a yes."

After landing the jet, the Loonatics stepped out with the dark clouds looming over them. Then suddenly, it went dark. And I mean, pitch black. But having great night-vision, Trinity could see many forms forming from the shadows causing her to get even more irritated.

"Mommy. Someone turned out the lights!" Duck squeaked. "Failed again by technology." he added.

Trinity took a few steps backwards until she could feel Lexi behind her. They were back-to-back and both held a defense position.

"Tech, any toughts? Any suggestions?" Ace asked.

"Right now, Rev and Trinity are gonna be our eyes."

"No-problem-Tech,with-my-built-in-GPS-I-got-a-lock-on-'em." Rev said.

"Lexi, they have us surrounded." Trinity said to the bunny before dodging a kick while giving a swift kick back, hitting the person square in the chest. Another one tried to come up behind her, but she did a spin kick, and hit him on the head. The army just kept coming, and it's starting to piss her off. "Back off, boys!" I said as she let loose a sonic scream, much louder than usual.

"Is it just me or did Tri's sonic scream just got a lot louder?" Ace asked as he blocked a sword aiming for his head.

"It must be because we're in completely darkness. She must be really piss off since we're directly covered in it." Tech explained.

"Then we better act fast. I don't think my ears could take it."

"Slam, they're ready for you. Spin straight ahead!" The two were busy talking to find out that the rest of the team had took care most of the soldiers. "Tech, watch it!" Trinity called just as Rev yelled for Slam to stop, and they slammed into each other. The coyote groaned in pain.

Trinity winced before positioning herself when they heard someone speak.

"We have what we came for. Crush them!" the ligress looked up and saw a black figure which was obviously Black Velvet, escaping with a huge machine. She growled like a feral liger. "I see dark days ahead, Loonatics!" The team gathered together and kept their defense positions. The enemies inched closer before they vanished.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Duck said.

Suddenly, it was bright out again, just in time for them to see a huge metal structure beginning to crumble down. The team dived out of the way, but Duck just stood there. Then the building came crashing down.

"Duck!"

"Oh no!"

"Dig 'im out!"

They began to look through the pile of scrap metals for Duck, to find him having teleported himself out of trouble just before the structure had fell on him.

"Woohoo, missed me."

Trinity walked towards the mallard before smacking him upside the head, earning a satified yelp, "Never do that again."

"Catch me if you can Loonatics!" the Black Velvet called before her ship vanished.

"C'mon! We can't lose her now!" Ace said as they boarded the jet and took off after her. "Time to pop this balloon."

* * *

"Pickin' up anything, Tech?" Ace inquired.

"They must've applied some sort of cloaking device." Tech replied.

"You feel anything, Tri?" He turned to the ligress.

"Nope. No air vibrations, no heat waves or sonic waves. Nadda." she replied before turning to Rev. "Anything, Rev?"

"No-trace-no-sign-no-mark-no-trail-no-heat-no-scrap-no-leak-no-spec-no-particle-no-nothing." Rev replied and she sighed in frustration.

"These guys are really getting on my nerves!" Trinity growled before she looked up to find the ship directly above them. 'How typical.' she thought, wanting to face-palm. She should have felt herself even snappier when they were this close.

"I hate being left in da dark." Before Trinity could warn them, a shadowy blob dripped from the ship's hatch and caused another round of darkness.

"Who turned out the lights?" A few seconds later, it was bright again, and Tech was missing.

"Guys, look up!" Trinity pointed where Tech was being brought into Black Velvet's ship.

"Alright Loonatics, she's got somet'in to loirn. You take one, you take us all."

"Ace-I'm-picking-something-up-straight-ahead!" Rev said.

"I see 'em!" Ace said as the Zephlin came into view. It disappeared into some clouds and three ships came firing at them. Ace steered the ship but they gave chase.

"We can't shake these things!" Lexi said.

"We're doomed, doomed!" Duck added.

"Alright Slam, dey give us no oder choice. Prepare for menouver 180."

Ace did a few spins, until the attackers were right in front of them. Slam fired three missiles, but the ships were heading back for the Zephlin, and now the missiles were heading for it as well.

"But Tech's up there!" Lexi said and Slam grumbled an 'uh oh'.

"Den we gotta stop dose missiles, now!" Ace turned to the ligress. "You t'ink you can steer 'em off course, Tri?"

"Whenever you're ready!" the ligress unbuckled her seatbelt and crawled out of the jet window before standing on top of it. "I've been waiting to try this out for while." her hands glowed an eeried pitch black with white outlines before a pair of shadowy hands appeared. The hands stretched towards the three missiles before grabbing them. Trinity made a motion on crushing something which the shadows copied, successfully crushing the missiles into nothing when they exploded.

"Great work, Tri!" Ace said. The ligress saluted before focusing her sights onto another part of the sky before letting loose a sonic scream. The scream, laced with darkness, reached the sky resonated withsomething to reveal the Zephilin. "Counter darkness with darkness."

"Alright, Tri! You knocked out their cloaking! But where's Duck?" Ace said as the ligress entered the jet and foung Duck still fumbling with his missile.

"Grab the wheel, Lex!" Ace said as he got out of the jet to grab Duck.

"Hey, I was just learning how to fly that thing! A few more seconds and I would have been-" Duch stopped mid sentence when the missile exploded.

"Roasted duck?" Ace said and got back in the jet. "Check the compartments, I'm sure Tech packed us somet'in just in case."

"In case of what?" Lexi asked.

"You know, the usual. Mutant vikings, giant fuzzballs" Ace pressed a button on the gadget he was holding and it transformed into a blaster. "The Ninjizer 500, and nightvision goggles too!" Lexi opened the jet's doors as they reached the Zephlin and Slam ripped out a piece of metal from the ship for entrance. And like usual for this dark lady, it's pitch black inside as well.

"Activate night vision opticles." Ace said. Trinity didn't need the goggles since she could see just fine.

"Activated!"

"Let's go crush some Velvet!"

* * *

The team split up and Ace, Duck and Trinity came to a dead end.

"Up there!" Ace pointed to a window above them. He cut a hole through the window with his laser vision and they all jumped up. They looked around, checking for any enemies, but saw a familiar figure.

"Hey, uh Tech ol' pal. Let's make like an air and go spilt?" asked Ace. "Uh, Tech?" he repeated, confused when he didn't answer.

"He's not answering," said Duck.

"Tech only answers to me now. You are just in time for us to usher in the dark ages," said Black Velvet, opening her cape and blasting them with cyan-blue rays. Ace fired his lasers back at them, locking them in a stalemate. "Ah, ah, not tonight Loonatics!" she laughed as she pulled out her claw and began blasting at them again.

Everyone managed to dodge Velvet's attacks, while Ace fired back with his blaster and Trinity attacked with her own darkness which surprised the woman. Velvet held her cape over her body, easily bouncing the blasts off her. She pulled the cape away and fired at Duck, trapping him inside a bubble. Ace tried to get in for a closer shot, but Velvet blasted him before he could pull the trigger, sending him flying as his blaster fell out of his hand.

"Duck, Tri and I'll deal with Velvet while you take care of her friends!" cried Ace.

"Righty-o, Ace," he cried, rolling his bubble over her soldiers like a bowling ball.

Velvet blasted at the duo as they continously dodged every blasts until Trinity was standing directly in front of her.

"I see you can harness the powers of darkness as well." she said.

"At least I used mine for good." Trinity fired another darkness ray at her. The girls had an all-out blasting fest when Tech announced that the shroud caster is finished. "Tech! Someone gotta snap him out of it!"

"Wait! I can wake him." Duck exclaimed as he pulled out his phone and used that annoying ring tone.

"Ah! that annoying phone!" shouted Tech, he shouted, pulled out of his blissful trance.

"I could use a little help here, guys!" cried Ace, tied up.

Using her darkness hands, Trinity ripped the ropes apart but Black Velvet suddenly blasted them away from the terminal. "Too little, too late. Darkness was my curse. Now it will be yours, Loonatics!" she declared, pressing the button. The machine suddenly lit up like a thousand Christmas trees.

"Lexi, have you reversed the polarity?" Ace asked through the COM.

"Not yet, Ace! Hi-ya, kya!" she responded with a few grunts, followed by punches and kicks. "Ok, got it!" The machine suddenly started crackling as light flooded the room.

Velvet covered herself with her cape in defense as if the light was causing her physical pain. "My city of darkness! No!"

"I think we ought to get out of here," cried Ace as they began running out of the room as debris began raining down from above. When they made it out safely, Black Velvet's ship disappeared into a wormhole as the skies became bright and clear once again.

* * *

Everything was finally back to normal. Or at least, as normal as it could get for the Loonatics. Rev was playing air hockey with himself again, Slam cheering him on. Ace and Lexi were having a friendly game of billiard while Trinity was happily resting in her room. Then, Duck marched up to them.

"Has anybody seen Tech? I think he has something he might want to say to me."

Then Tech walked in, wearing a long blue cape, and matching boots.

"Thanks. I went ahead and ordered them. Nice huh? They're sending you the bill." he said.

"Bu-But those are mine! You were supposed to buy those for me!" Duck argued and Ace stepped in.

"Eh, you used your phone, Duck. We all saw ya."

"But I only used the phone to save him!" Duck pointed towards Tech. "If not for me, he'd still be walking around 'whatever you say oh velvety one'." Duck said, making a weird impression of Tech as he did.

"A bet's a bet." Lexi said.

Trinity then came into the room, yawning before looking up to see Tech, "Wow, Tech. You looked dashing."

"Thank you, Trinity." Tech said.

The ligress walked towards the room and found Duck cowering behind the canine. "What's up with Duck?" They shrugged.

"So now that Miss Gloom-and Doom is gone, you're no longer..." Duck trailed off, Trinity catching what he meant.

"Nope, back to the same me."

"Good, I don't think I can stand another day with Snappy Trinity." the ligress giggled.

Then Zadavia's hologram appeared.

"Good work, Loonatics. Despite Black Velvet's disappearing act, the Shroud Caster has been dismantled and all the parts have been returned." Then she turned to look at Tech. "Oh my Tech, don't you look heroic?"

"Why thank you Zadavia!"

"Very impressive indeed" she said, ignoring Duck's muttering. "Zadavia out."

"Wait, come back! I picked out the cape, and the matching boots, I'm the heroic looking one! Be impressed with me!" Duck cried.

"Maybe you can call her back on your cellphone." Lexi said.

"If you can get a signal." Ace added. Duck turned back and glared.

"Oh, you're all despicable"


	7. Weathering Heights

Chapter 7

* * *

"Lexi." Trinity called as she timidly walked towards the bunny who was reading her magazine in the lounge. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Lexi then moved over for the feline to sit. "What you want to talk about?"

Trinity didn't reply as she fiddled with her tail, a sign that she's embarassed. "Um, well... have you ever like someone before?"

Lexi was surprised before smirking a bit, "Ok, who's the lucky guy?"

The ligress jumped at that and blushed before waving her hand in front of her, "N-No one! I'm just asking!"

"Come on, Tri. I promise I won't tell." Lexi then got into a thinking pose. "Let me guess... Ace?" her grin widened when she saw the blush reddened and covered her whole furry face. "I knew it! It would explain why you snapped at Ace when he mentioned Black Velvet being hot that other day."

"You won't tell the guys or anyone, right?"

"Of course, I won't but you've got to tell him."

"Bu-But what if he doesn't like me back? I mean, we're of different species and what's more, I'm from a family of carnivous!"

"Whoa there, sister. It doesn't matter who or where you come from. Besides, guys must be crazy not to be in love with you. I mean, you're kind and friendly and cute." Lexi winked. "I'm sure he felt the same way. Just be more confident."

Trinity smiled, "Thanks, Lexi."

"Oh great, the TV's gone dead!" cried Duck, making the girls realized the mallard was in the same room but was too busy with the TV to hear them. "Now I'm going to miss Misty Breeze!" he wailed.

"How can you stand that woman? She's so…" started Lexi.

"Egotistical?" added Trinity.

"Exactly."

"Oh please, you girls are just jealous that she's more popular than you two." Said Duck.

"Yeah, that's the reason…" muttered Lexi with Trinity shaking her head.

"Come on, let's help the guys fix the satellite so you won't miss your precious Mister Breeze," said Lexi. The three of them made their way up to the roof as the rain poured down hard and the wind nearly blew them off the roof.

"Thanks alot, Slam." cried Duck annoyed as he opened the door. "Just in time for me to miss my favorite TV personality of all time, Misty Breeze."

"Duck!" Ace shouted as he and Tech looked over the railing to see Trinity jumped down from the staircase window and caught Slam just in time before manipulating the wind to carry them both back up to the roof top.

"You alright, Slam?" Trinity asked. The tasmanian nodded before glaring at Duck. All of a sudden, a woman with turquoise hair landed in the satellite dish and slid right down grabbing onto the antenna for dear life.

"Gasp! Misty Breeze!" Duck squealed.

"Don't just stand there, you dolt! Get me out of here!" Misty shouted. She suddenly lost her grip and slid down the satellite and into Duck's arms.

"I'm your biggest fan, Danger Duck, at your service, hot stuff," he said with a wink.

"Thank you." She said getting out of Duck's arms and striking a pose as if the paparazzi would soon arrive to take her picture. "Don't get too close," she added.

* * *

"Misty and her crew were broadcasting at the City Hall Plaza." Ace said as the team flew on their jetpacks towards the destination.

"I just don't get it; who would want to harm the lovely Misty Breeze?" asked Duck, smitten.

"Anyone who's ever met her?" added Lexi.

"Jealous?" he asked. Lexi just shot him the look before flying next to Trinity who is next to Ace.

"Loonatics," Zadavia's image suddenly appeared on several television screens on the sides of buildings as they continued flying, "there have been many reports of strange weather phenomenon materializing all over the planet."

"Say, Zadavia, but isn't monitoring the weather more of a job for-" started Ace.

"Misty Breeze?" asked Duck.

"Not this kind of weather. You better move fast, Loonatics. Zadavia out."

Once they arrived, the weather had calmed down and they found a large van turned over on its side. Slam lifted the van and a dark skinned man in green with yellow shades fell out and landed on his back. He seemed unharmed and was mumbling something as if he were in a trance.

"…Sorry…" mumbled Slam.

"Paula…assistant…the script…Misty…wet hair…crazy weather…storm…Misty gone!" he cried, mumbling jumbled words.

"Hey, uh, I'm gonna need some more word there. How about some verbs?" asked Ace.

"I've got one. Look!" cried Trinity, pointing to the top of City Hall.

Atop the building stood a blue skinned woman with purple hair, wearing a purple dress with glowing purple eyes. She levitated over the city safely in a glowing oval surrounded by lightning and dark clouds. "No stealing my thunder, Loonatics!" she shouted. She raised her arms as lightning cracked in the sky. "Back off!"

"That's her!" cried the man, just before running away.

"Cloud creatures, put these heroes in a fog!"

"Amazing!" cried Tech in awe as large titans made of dark purple clouds materialized around them.

"Was this in the forecast?" Ace said.

"Oh, scary clouds. What, you gonna stop us from getting a tan?" asked Duck, unimpressed. One of the cloud creatures wrapped its giant hand tightly around Duck's body. "Or maybe stop us from breathing!"

"Ok, chief. What's the plan?" asked Tech.

"Kick some cloud!" Ace jumped up to a cloud creature and kicked its face off. Just as he was about to land, the creature swiftly grabbed Ace's foot and held him high. "Hey, watch the foot! It's lucky!"

Slam came running up and bit through the creature's arm, releasing Ace, who fell to the ground. Just as Slam charged at another cloud creature, one suddenly tackled him from the side.

"Now-here's-something-you-don't-see-every-sunny-day. I-may-be-wrong-but-it-looks-like-they're-alive, but-how-can-that-be? Clouds-are-just-for-making-rain, not-for-striking-terror-in-the-hearts-of-the-city," Rev babbled while running around a cloud creature, which slammed its fist into the ground, tripping Rev.

"How are we supposed to fight these things? Everything we hit them with just goes right through them!" cried Trinity, blasting the cloud creatures with her sonic scream, but as she just stated, all their attempts were in vain.

"Well, when someone comes up with a better idea, let me know!" cried Duck, shooting an egg through a cloud creature's head, which only went right through it without doing any damage.

"Let's pump up the clouds and bring in the fog," cackled Weathervane. She raised her arms and purple fog descended from the sky and surrounded the Loonatics and the cloud creatures. The fog proved to be far more effective, greatly limiting the Loonatics vision.

Trinity was too busy dealing with her own monster that she didn't realized another behind her but her bunny in shining armor came to save her from being plummet, though said knight should learn how to stop his fall when he accidentally crashed into the feline and they ended up rolling on the ground before groaned in pain as she lifted her head off the ground when she heard another groan below her. It was then her mind processed that she was lying on top of Ace's chest. Said bunny lifted his head up at the same time she did when their noses touched.

The feline's face flushed again before hastily getting off, "S-Sorry..." she reached a hand out for him to grab which he did and pulled him up.

"Um, thanks..." the yellow bunny awkwardly said before pushing the feline aside when a monster crept up to them. Ace's laser vision went right through a cloud creature and struck Tech's tail. He jumped into the air, screaming while clutching his tail.

"Yeow!"

"Woops! Very sorry there, Tech," said Ace.

"Ace, my-internal-radar-can't-distinguish-what's-cloud-creature-and-what's-plain-old-fog-and-it's-getting-really-hard-to-avoid-their-GRIP!" cried Rev just a cloud creature grabbed him.

"What you say we help him out, Slam!" cried Ace.

"…you the man!" he mumbled. Slam spun around in his tornado, sucking up all the fog, revealing the cloud creatures previously hidden in the fog.

Lexi cart wheeled away from a cloud creature and eyed the fire hydrant between them. She fired a Brain Blast at the hydrant causing it to erupt water straight into the cloud creature. "Clouds absorb water! And to think I only got a B in high school science," said Lexi.

"That's great Lexi, but are you sure you want to make them bigger?" asked Ace.

The cloud creature wailed as it grew in size and became consumed by the water and it's own growing body. Its face disappeared and the cloud rose up with the other lifeless clouds covering the sky.

"Well, if they do that then I guess we want to make them bigger," said Trinity.

"Oh! I-want-to-try-that-I-want-to-try-that! Let-me-try-that! Here-I-go!" cried Rev, running to the fountain and splashing a mountain of water into a cloud creature's face.

Ace ran over to another foundtain and blasted the statue off so the water pipe goes straight for another cloud monster. Trinity maipulated the water to attack the other remaining, causing them to grow bigger and disappeared.

"Awesome!" Lexi and Trinity high-fived each other.

"Water egg, please be a water egg." Duck formed an egg in his hand and stuck it in the cloud monster's mouth. The cloud expanded and exploded an orange liquid. Duck stuck out his tongue. "Hm…orange juice works too."

"Pesky duck!" cried Paula as she shot a lightning bolt near Duck, causing him to jump back and into Slam's arms. "You may have won this round, Loonatics but I'm the star here. You!" Paula pointed to the cameraman on the roof with her. "Keep that camera pointed at me! I've got breaking news! Hear me, Acmetropolis! I am Weathervane. And tonight, there is a 100% chance of destruction! Here's a newsflash for you, Loonatics and it's a real shocker!" Weathervane cackled as she fired a giant bolt of lightning at the Loonatics.

Tech was about to activate his lightning rod when Trinity focused all of the bolts to attack her, "Phew, that was a close one."

"Nice lightning rod, Trinity. That's definitely gonna earn you some vacation time." Said Ace.

"All the elements are at my command! I don't need to report the story. I am the story! It'll make everyone forget about the Misty Breeze!" she shouted at the cameraman.

"Forget about Misty Breeze? Why I'd sooner forget what's her name here," said Duck.

"You shouldn't have said that, Duck." Trinity said.

"Time for you to be gone with the wind!" She waved her hands and a strong wind suddenly formed in the plaza, sucking the Loonatics up into a tornado. Ace managed to grab onto a lamp post while Duck quacked out of the tornado and Slam was blown into a wall.

Ace shot his grappling gun and it grabbed onto Trinity's waist. She grabbed onto Lexi just as Ace pulled her out of the tornado. Lexi landed on the ground with a thud while she landed right into Ace's arms. "Thanks, Ace," she breathed, "you can put me down now…"

"Oh, sorry, Tri." he said, putting her down.

Tech had a similar idea and pulled out his grappling gun. He quickly reached for Rev and wrapped his arm around his waist before fired his grappling gun. It grabbed onto a statue and pulled them to safety.

"I was gonna get you next," said Ace.

"I got impatient," replied Tech.

Trinity followed Slam via jetpack, "Slam, keep it steady!" her eyes blazed blue as her hands glowed silvery-gray and the wind picked up around the tornado, turning the other direction. The tornado slowly dispersed before it turned calm. Bystanders all cheered as Slam raised his arms in victory.

"They defeated my clouds, my lightning, my tornado! But can they defeat all of them at once? I release all of the elements upon you! Bring me Misty Breeze or start building an ark!" she shouted, striking lightning onto buildings and a railway track, stopping a running train as it went by as the last car hung over the edge.

"Move it, Loonatics!" cried Ace.

Slam and Tech used their powers to lift the train while Ace, Lexi and Trinity cleared the tracks of rubble. Once Slam lifted the one car hanging over the edge, Tech used his magnetism to slowly lower the train onto the tracks. The train doors opened and everyone cheered on the Loonatics. They flew back to the plaza to confront Weathervane.

"Ok Weathervane, your forecast calls for-" started Ace.

"Ah, wait! Please don't hurt me!" squealed the cameraman.

"Aw, I didn't even get to finish my line. Where'd she go?" asked Ace.

"I don't know!" he answered hysterical. "She just flew up and vanished!"

"We should probably evacuate the area," said Trinity.

"The whole area? Why?" asked Lexi.

"Let's just say my sense are telling me something big and bad is about to happened."

"Suspicions confirmed, Trinity," Zadavia spoke, her hologram appearing in front of the team. "There's an unnatural energy force brewing in intensity thirty five miles from the coast."

"That's gotta be Weathervane," said Ace. "Let's get going!" They all flew towards the harbor.

"With all this water, we could sure use a duck," said Lexi.

"Where is Duck anyway?" asked Ace.

"I have a feeling he went after Weathervane." Trinity said.

"So if we find Duck, we'll find Weathervane," said Ace. They flew out into the ocean where a gigantic purple cloud with lightning was forming. They spotted Duck hovering under it and flew over to him.

"Duck! What are you doing? Where's Weathervane?" asked Lexi.

"I really hope that's not her…" said Ace. Hidden within the clouds stood a large black and purple dragon with huge wings. Weathervane cackled as the dragon roared. The dragon opened its mouth and spat lightning at the group, who dispersed. The dragon ignored the Loonatics and flew back towards the city, spitting lightning at buildings.

"I don't think a busted fire hydrant is going to fix this mess," said Lexi.

"Hey, Tech, you wouldn't happen to have a giant hair dryer, would you?" asked Ace.

"If you're thinking of evaporating something that big, you'll need a hair dryer about a mile wide," he replied.

As the team discussed on what to do, Trinity thought of a way to distract the dragon. Without warning, she flew straight for it before diving into the water.

"Trinity!" Duck shouted, grabbing everyone's attention. Not long, a whirlpool appeared just below the dragon before shooting out like a water-spout, hitting the dragon head-on. After that were columns of tornadoes surrounding it and trapping it so it couldn't escape.

The team then could make out something flying towards them. It was Trinity, flying on her wind since her jetpack is wet.

"That should keep her occupied for a while."

"Thanks, Tri. Hey Rev, any idea where we can find a hot spot within 100 miles?" asked Ace.

"Oh man, do I have a fiery hot spot for you guys, this is gonna burn the hair off if you get too close, this place is scorching!" rambled Rev.

"Great, now all we need is some bait," said Tech.

"I'll go." Trinity volunteered. "Misty Breeze is sure to chase after me after what I did to her just then, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't like anyone having the powers over elements other than her."

"Alright, but you can't go alone. We need another to act as a second bait." Ace said, turning to Duck.

"Why is everyone looking at me? Wait…let me guess, me again," muttered Duck.

* * *

"You sure this'll work, Tech?" asked Ace as they all flew towards a small remote island with a volcano.

"If the lava depth charge is in sync with the targeting mechanism, there should be enough combustion to-"

"English English, Tech!"

"Yeah, it should boom."

That's all we need. And that'll activate the volcano?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Tech replied. Tech landed his aircraft and stepped out.

"Hey, guys! It's showtime!" said Lexi as Duck, Trinity and Rev came flying by with the storm dragon. Duck was busy insulting it while Trinity and Rev maneuvered around the rocks, the former showing off her wind skills as she tried to get the dragon to follow them.

"Right, Slam can withstand the volcanic heat better than any of us. You need to take this container up to the volcano and when I saw 'now' drop it into the volcano. Understand? Now," he said.

Slam nodded and mumbled before reaching down and pressing the button.

"Slam! No!" they all cried. The time suddenly flicked on and began counting down from thirty.

"No, not 'now' now, 'now' later!" cried Tech.

"Just get it up there, now!" cried Ace.

Slam picked up the container and dashed off to the volcano. He managed to make it to the top with time to spare and threw the container into the magma. Both Duck and Trinity managed to lead the Storm Dragon to the top of the volcano and Duck teleported themselves to the coast to regroup with the others just as the volcano exploded right onto Weathervane, dispersing the weather clouds. Lava flowed down from the volcano and onto the lush forest of the island.

"My portalab, I just built it!" cried Tech as lava flowed towards it.

"Forget the portalab, Tech! We've gotta move!" shouted Ace.

"No…it never harmed anyone!" Tech wailed as they flew from the island back to Acmetropolis.

"Wow, he really needs to get out more," said Ace.

"Does he always act like this when something of his gets destroyed?" asked Trinity.

"You're lucky, this is one of the good days," replied Lexi. They landed back in City Hall Plaza as Misty's camera crew was getting ready for another shot. "I'm picking up Zadavia's signal."

As if on cue, Zadavia's image suddenly appeared on the television screen on the TV crew van. "There are no traces left of the Storm Dragon, but Weathervane has yet to reappear, we can only assume she escaped. Good work, Loonatics. Zadavia-"

Misty Breeze suddenly exited the van and saw Zadavia on the screen. "Who is this? I'm the only pretty face on this channel!" she shouted, turning the screen off.

"Misty Breeze…" sighed Duck. "This is my chance!" He ran up to Misty and interrupted her broadcast.

"CUT! Can I help you?" she asked annoyed as Duck stared at her with googly eyes.

"It's me, Duck. Remember? You're number one fan. I was just wondering if I could get you to sign a few things."

"Ok, fine. But make it quick!"

Duck pulled out several fan merchandise and began handing it to her for her to sign. "Here's a fan club photo, your official weather cookbook, your commemorative beach towel,"

"WHAT ELSE?" she shouted.

"Your inflatable beach ball," Duck continued.

"How many of these things do you have?"

"Oh, not many," Duck said as a pickup truck pulled up to them and dumped a pile of Misty Breeze fan merchandise. "Just all your posters, all your books, chewing gum, your eighth grade report card, all those little shaky snow globes of you in that tiny parka. Just the essentials."

"Why don't we leave these two lovebirds alone?" suggested Ace. Trinity nodded before both noticing how close they are to each other. The previous experience were still fresh in their mind.

"Um... Yeah, let's get going..." Trinity blushed a pink tint. Lexi was in the background grinning at the progress.

"So far, so good. But not good enough, looks like I have to play cupid for them." Lexi muttered.


End file.
